A Vikings Worth Of Trouble
by TaintedOwl
Summary: The Vikings have been trapped in mirrors for a long time. But the power keeping there has waned. They want to be back in the world as they once was. And they want what once belonged to them. The world.
1. Chapter 1

I will not write anymore chapters till someone reviews. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxx

Sve stared through the mirror. Or should he call it a window? Whatever it was, he could see through it but no one could see him. It had been a long stretch of time since he was out of his prison. Long years imprisoned here as he observed his double and his business. Especially his secret love for a cute little Nordic nation named Finland.

Sve snarled. Finland was adorable but Sweden would be horrible for him. He would leave him in tears with a broken heart. It had been years since Viking Sve had came out so he couldn't talk to Finland and show him how wrong it was to fall in love with Sweden.

A strange tapping sound echoed through the room and Sve looked up, his sword coming out of its sheath. His brother Norge dressed in the same clothes as his double stood in one of the mirrors, smirking.

Sweden put away his sword, frowning. Norge had never been able to go through mirrors before, especially these mirrors.

He fought to keep the shock off his face as Norge stepped out followed by Dan. Then a smirk appeared on to Sve's face. Norge told him that the mirrors couldn't hold the Viking nations forever. Apparently, he was right.

"Ready?" Norge asked dipping his head toward Sve's outside mirror. He and Dan already had their weapons of choice out. Sve stood up from his chair and pulled out his sword again. It was time for a little turning of the playing fields.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sve answered. Dan cackled with laughter. "Then what are we waiting for?" Dan said before stepping out the mirror. Norge sighed and stepped out after him.

Sve hung back for a second before stepping out. He was out from the prison that had held him for so long. Little Finland wouldn't have to worry anymore soon. It was just a simple matter of imprisoning their doubles and getting their colonies back. Then little Finland would be all his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I love stories like these so I wanted to write one! If someone could give me help with Sweden's accent that would help a lot. X) Run Finland run!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Como Estas?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Denmark didn't know if it could be called a sleepover but it was pretty awesome. But as Prussia would say it needed Prussia to make it awesome.

Norway was leafing through a medical book on the couch while Sweden was reading a book on the development of the Viking age. Denmark was as usual doing the most awesome thing in the room.

Sharpening his battle axe.

Technically beer was awesomer but Norway refused to let him have any. So Denmark noticed the book Sweden was reading and decided to sharpen his axe. Iceland and Finland weren't here sadly. They had gone to spend the night with Hong Kong. It was technically a pretty calm night considering the multiples that could have happened. Too bad it wouldn't last any longer.

The front door slammed open on its hinges. All three nations looked up from their tasks as the heavy echo of boots echoed through the house. Three nations stood in the doorway glaring at them.

Creepiest thing and the first thought to go through the nations' minds?

They look exactly like them.

Sure there are subtle differences such as their eyes were darker or lighter and the eyes were slightly different. Sweden double didn't have his glasses while Norway double didn't have the cross in his hair. All of them were dressed the same otherwise and all of them carried weapons.

Norway stood up and glared at the doubles." Why are you here?" Norway said calmly.(How he did that the world will never know). Norway double clamped his hand over Denmark double's mouth before he could reply.

"My name is Norge and these are Sve and Dan." Norge said indicating his two friends. Denmark frowned in confusion. Norge ,Sve, and Dan were the nations' names while they were Vikings. That probably meant... This was bad.

"Why are you here?" Norway snapped his temper flaring. He had connected the dots like Denmark already. Dan answered instead, smirking. "To back what belongs to us." Dan said before charging Denmark. The other doubles did likewise.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNORWAY'S FIGHT xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norway pulled out his sword and blocked Norge's with a ear splitting clang. Norway twisted his away then tried a quick swipe to Norge's ribs which was swiftly blocked. Norge brought his sword hilt down on Norway's freehand.

Norway gasped from the pain in his hand. Growling, he ducked another swipe to the head. Norge knew what he was doing but Norway hadn't fought this hard in years. Norge side stepped another sword swipe and brought his sword hilt down on Norway's head.

Norway clutched the back of his throbbing head while Norge dipped his sword down. Moving quick as lightning, he shoved Norway in a nearby mirror. One down, two to go

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSweden's fight xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweden side stepped Sve's first lunge with ease but Sve twisted unexpectedly. The sword nicked Sweden's side and he grunted in pain before slashing his double's sword arm. Norway needed help but Sweden had something to take care of.

There was a clashing sound as Dan and Denmark's axe struck each other. All of that seemed far away as Sweden glared at his doppelgänger. The doppelgänger glared back before smirking and lowering his sword slightly.

"Who's that cute little nation I see with you all the time. I think I would like to meet him. He is quite cute" Sve said smirking.

Sweden growled and lunged." Finny is not yours." Sweden snapped back. Sve dodged his lunge.

"Possessive aren't we? Don't worry he'll be in good hands." Sve said. Sweden realized his mistake a half second before Sve moved.

He was in front of a mirror.

Sweden vanished through the mirror and Sve turned back to his brothers. Dan and Norge had finally finished dealing with theirs.

"Now what?" Dan asked. Norge rolled his eyes.

"Im going to go get China. You two can go have some fun. Sve smiled. He would be seeing little Finny very soon. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh no! The once Vikings Nordics have fallen! I don't own Hetalia but reading and reviewing would be nice. Sorry I didn't write Denmark's fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciao! Don't worry next chapter is when Sve goes after you know who (no not voldemort).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

China clattered around the kitchen. Dusk was fallen on his beautiful country outside and it was peaceful for once. Hong Kong had Finland and Iceland over so those three were out of the way. China was looking forward to some free time.

A knock on the door interrupted the small asian's thoughts and he walked over. He opened the door. Norway stood there. He looked pretty roughed up and China frowned. "What happened Norway?" China asked.

Norway walked in. "Nothing. I'm fine." Norway said back. China cocked his head. Norway sounded different for some reason.

China walked back into the kitchen out of sight from Norway and sat down. There was something different about his Norwegian friend. He could feel it.

Since when did he carry around a sword? And where was that cross he wore in his hair all of the time? Norway wasn't the type to get into fights. In fact, China hadn't seen him fight since...

Since he was a Viking...

China cursed under his breath in Chinese. Norway looked like he did when he was a Viking. But how was that even possible? The calm Norwegian hadn't been a Viking in years so how would he start again now. Maybe he should call England.

China walked over to his phone that was on the table. He could hear a slight shifting behind him but China dismissed it. He picked up his phone and was about to dial when a heavy weight knocked him over.

The phone skittered out of his hands and China gasped from the pressure on his back and started thrashing.

A soft voice above him growled and flipped him over. China glared at amethyst eyes and kept thrashing trying to get away from the Norwegian pinning him down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norge stared calmly at the asian nation he was pinning down. He had to admit he was worried for a while that China would figure out to early and escape. Norge kept firm and pinned down the smaller nation.

"China relax. It will make things so much simpler." Norge said soothingly trying to relax the small asian. He had always thought China was cute and didn't feel like hurting him.

"Never. Who are you and what did you do to Norway?" China snapped back trying to throw the Viking off.

"My name is Norge. Don't worry your little Norwegian friend is fine. Now am I going to have to knock you out or will you come on your own?"

Norge said. He had to admire the the Chinese nation's defiance but he was not he type to give up.

"Bu." China said as he tried to wriggle out of Norge's tight grip.

Norge pulled out the chloroform covered cloth he had put in the back of his pocket and covered China's nose and mouth with it.

China struggled as hard as he could when smelled the strange smell. After a second his eyes closed and he went limp. Norge stood up, holding China in his arms. For a minute, he wondered if his brothers had been as successful before carry China out of the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't own hetalia but you can still read and review the awesomeness that is me.

(Poor China. It looks like Norge might have a slight crush.)


End file.
